Roomies
by lovelove94
Summary: What happens when you are forced to room with someone you don't really want too!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Joeys p.o.v

I craned my head around the laboratory. Everyone was sitting slumped in their seats their chins resting on the palms of the hands. I think I was the only one paying attention there I, Joseph Blue sitting upright my ears listening solely on what Mr o Brien was saying ignoring the chit chat around me.

"Now Joseph"The teacher started making me jump " what is the answer to the science question on the board"My eyes quickly scanned the question on the board, i stayed calm and repeated the question silently before blurting out the first answer that came into my head.

"Correct Mr blue see class this is what happens when you pay attention" He praised.  
"Nerd"Whispered some jock sitting in the back roe.  
"He thinks he's so smart" Gossiped Jenny who was sat next to me. Feeling self conscious I moved my glasses back up my nose seeing as they fell out of place sticky tape holding my glasses together scratched the bridge of my nose a reminder of when last week the school bully, Tyler moon punched me in the face my glasses breaking in half at the force of his hit

My mum said she couldn't afford to buy new glasses since her divorce with my dad brought on many unwanted troubles and bills we could have avoided

With a huff my head dropped to my open hands my fingers digging into my scalp ,My hair still wet after kyle my 18 year old brother poured water all over me.

JxL JxL JxL JxL JxL JxL JxL JxL

The door slamming disrupted me from my thoughts  
"Late again ms Jones" Tutted my teacher.

" Its not my fault sir I had a erm doctors appointment" She said.

" Well find a seat ms Jones and don't be late again or else it detention"Scolded Mr o Brian.

" Yes sir" She said sarcastically.I heard footsteps near me yet still I didn't dare look up.  
"Oh great I have to sit next to four eyes" She sighed before sitting down into the table next to mine.  
"Alright class I'm going to set you a project for science I would like you all to study the body all the internal organs and explain how each and every one of them works draw a diagram perhaps" Said teacher you can work in pairs everyone. I heard excited murmurs go around the classes saying 'oh I'll go with you or pick me'

Yet there I was no one was asking me to be their partner well maybe I could work on my own yet again.  
"No one is aloud work alone everyone must have a partner share out the work" Said Mr o Brian "is there anyone who doesn't have a partner"

Embarrassed I raised my hand hearing giggles as I did so  
"What a loner" Chuckled Jenny flipping her hair.

Yet suddenly the laughs stopped and there was silence I glanced around me and saw her with her hand up.  
"Now it seems we have a match Joseph and Lauren you two can work together.

"What no I want to go with someone else" Complained Lauren.  
"Well it seems you just don't have a choice in the matter there Lauren" Sighed teacher. Cautiously I looked over at her and smiled softly yet alls I got back was sniff of disgust before she turned her head back to the board her beautiful brunette hair flipping as she did so before resting neatly on her shoulders only then did I take in what she was wearing ,A floral print floaty top with hot pants showing off her glorious sun kissed legs which seemed to go on forever.

JxL JxL JxL JxL JxL JxL

"Well class it seems your time is up please quietly make your way to the mess hall announced the teacher and don't forget your projects I expect them in ,in a week"

As always I was the last to leave when it was lunch time preferring to lack being until the bell rang so I wouldn't have to face the laughing and the teasing, I swear the students here they are like animals stalking you and hoping to catch you at your weakest moment to devour you ...okay maybe not as serious as that but still.

I held my breath as Lauren passed the table before breathing in deeply the sweet smell of roses filling my nostrils *Oh I hate that word* I watched as her hips swayed side to side my eyes following at the last minute she spun around her beautiful orbs meeting mine frowning slightly.  
"Freak" She whispered under her breath.  
Lauren Jones you're going to be the death of me...

**A/N ****Hi everyone it ****E****astend gal here ****,****Well this is my new story thanks so much for the lovely****,**** lovelove94s help she was ****absolutely**** amazing *I'm not saying amazballs don't make me***

**Please review with ideas or what you think of the chapter**

**I'll try and update more I promise I know I haven't been very erm good lately *dodges to avoid objects been thrown***

**I know this isn't the best chapters but I have been feeling quite sick and sad lately and a family member has been unwell as I'm told so erm but please review**

**Reviws are like candy to me and ****I**** love candy everyone teehee  
Love ya  
Xx**

**Lovelove 94 here... isn't this story just amazing? and i think its grate to see a different side or Joey and I don't know about you but i can't wait to see how it is Lauren starts liking him **

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Joeys p.o.v

I slung my well kyles backpack over my shoulder and walked out of class my head facing the ground, as I neared the cafeteria i could hear the buzz of conversation ,each table had different clique's yet up at the top 2 were the ones who ruled the roost as mom says they are the cool kids they were the ones who were the bosses, Me...I wasn't even cool enough to be with the dinosaur obsessed kids.

I lined up in the queue for lunch and sighed as I was pushed and shoved by others trying to get ahead yet I didn't fight back because well I knew i couldn't.

Once the mushy peas and tough meat finally was served to me I sat down at an empty table trying my best to ignore the squeals and shouts and laughter of the room. Yet just as the forkful of peas reached my mouth a slimy substance hit me in the face  
Looking up my eyes met those of Lauren Jones yet instead of looking sorrowful she was red in the face from laughing her French manicured hands clutching her sides and she wasn't the only one everyone sitting at the cool table joined in.

The lenses of my glasses clouded over watching as Lauren slightly gave me a sympathetic smile but I wouldn't know as now the tears spilled down my cheeks before I sprinted out of the cafeteria.

JxL JxL JxL JxL

Joeys p.o.v

I made my way out of the wheelchair toilets cause if you went into the boys you would be met by the strong smell of vodka or the cloudy air of smoke.

The tears had stopped coming by now yet my eyes were still red and sore. Sadly I walked down the long winding corridor to the lockers ,Five lockers down right from the home economics classroom  
Eleven down left from the library.

My hands shook as they twisted the code in ,Yet just before I could open the door I heard movement behind me.

"Hi" came her sweet angelic type voice.I froze by the lockers not knowing what to say. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to erm well throw the potato salad at you I was aiming for that bitch jenny but well she ducked"Confessed Lauren.  
Finally I turned around but gasped as I met her eyes they were glistening, me getting lost in the chocolaty goodness of them.  
"Anyway do you want to work on the project for science someday maybe we can meet up after school today and make plans" Asked Lauren her hands on her hips,and her slightly bent at an angle, she looked adorable.  
"Sure that would "I started..  
"Hey Lauren babe why you talking with this loser" Interrupted Tyler his hand sliding around her waist.  
"Hey Ty, I was just paired with him for this stupid science project we got assigned otherwise I would be hanging out with this dork" She said.  
Wow that didn't hurt at all i thought sarcastically looking down at the floor placing a finger over the ridge of my glasses preventing them from slipping down ,I have had enough embarrassment for one day.  
"Look erm I'll see you later at your house its where kyle lives isn't it" Asked Lauren.

"Yeah" I answered dismissively again with kyle he is one of the cool kids and Lauren's love interest which made my insides twinge what was that jealousy, disgust?

I watched as Tyler and Lauren walked down the corridors ,How was I going to survive this evening?

JxL JxL JxL JxL

**Hello everyone**

Its

**E****astend gal here**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter but it mightn't be the best as I have a lot going on right now**

**Just so you know this story will be written mostly in joey's**

**p****.****o****.****v for a change**

**But if anyone would like a Lauren's ****p****.****o****.****v just ask I don't bite :)  
**

**Thanks:**

**Lyssa1999: Thank you so so much for your review yes I know those glasses yummy Haha thanks as well for being the first reviewer as well yay for you please keep reviewing if you would like xx**

**Abbey: thanks so much for your review I'm glad your enjoying this story I have had this buzzing around for a while and just know any ideas**

**are welcome xx**

**Melanie: thanks so much for taking your time to review yes I know its just I really would like to see Lauren the cool one joey the uncool one and I hope you like the change xx**

**Guest: Thanks so much for your party idea I'll definetly use it and you'll get the credit look out for the upcoming chapters and hopefully you'll like it and more ideas welcome thanks so so much and thanks for reviewing xx**

**Chloem93: thanks so much for reviewing yer I thought change might be nice girl I hope you like it xx**

**Lolly: Haha well thank you lovely lolly for being such an amazballs reviewer haha I hope you like this and thanks for your very kind review xx**

**Armanii96: thanks much for your review I hope you like this chapter as much as the first one girl xx**

**Guest: Haha yer I've even got a flashing party globe and all thanks so much for your review xx**

**Melainebabe: I know right he would look so so cute Haha oops I was drooling there thanks for taming time to review your the best xx**

**Chloe977: thanks very much for your lovely review updating will be a bit hard but I'll try my best I hope you like this chapter as much xx**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews and if you review Ch 1 and don't get a thanks it will only be because i have updated before it but all your lovely reviews are very welcoming and help me write more**

**Please RnR if you would like to there's no forcing but reviews do spur me on and make me update quicker**

**I know this chapter isn't the best but I hope you like it anyway**  
**Love ye lots xx**

**A****ngie**

**Hey everyone i just wanted to write a quick note of my own at the end :) i hope to have the next chapter of Love flames up tonight if not it will definitely be tomorrow morning.**

**How amazing is this story ?**

**lovelove 94 xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Joeys p.o.v

Grumpily I plonked down onto my star wars sheeted bed,It was now 9:30pm exactly, my usual well Ty as he prefers to be called was out with yet another girl her name was Tinka she was actually pretty decent a bit snooty but better than the other, well desperate girls he usually brings home disturbing my nights sleep.

I had waited all day for Lauren to call but there was no sign of her, maybe she just was busy or had a family emergency...oh who am I kidding why would she have time for me?  
Yet just as my hopes faded to empty nothing, a knock sounded on my door.  
Anxiously I made my way off the bed putting on my slippers first bare feet means cuts, cuts mean infections, infections mean verrucas.  
Looking outside of the peephole of the glossy wooden door I saw the small silhouette of my princess Lauren Jones.

Opening the door Lauren stepped into the flat.

"Hi" she said awkwardly.  
"H..h...hi" I answered cursing myself for stuttering ,could I look any more stupid I mean the sweat beads forming on forehead are already making my glasses slid down.  
"Look sorry for being so late but I was with erm some friends2 she said rolling her eyes her hands resting on her hips, her handbag on her wrist.

" Anyway I don't have to explain myself to some quadruple eyes dork like you do I" she snapped.I guess it make her feel smarter using quadruple eyes instead of four eyes.  
"Well if you want we can study on the project tomorrow" I whispered shuffling around self conscious about me in my starred patterned top and shorts oh why mum didn't you have time too wash my normal plain gray ones.  
"Sure since tomorrow is Saturday we can meet up at let's say 12 o' clock" Lauren announced loudly thank god mum was out with my dad for date night like every Friday, otherwise mum would kill me for letting a person like Lauren into the house. Lauren flicked her brunette hair over her shoulder exposing her pale neck it was almost begging me to inch nearer and nearer its soft skin glistening in the hall light.

" Erm hello stop staring at me, you freak" snarled Lauren her tone sharp but her eyes almost sympathetic it was like she didn't want to speak to me like this, like it was forced.

"S...s...sure erm...12 w.w..would be fine" I said mentally face palming, seriously I am just setting myself up for failure with the way I'm acting now.

"Okaaay" she smirked raising her eyebrows.  
"And this stays between us alright and get this we are not and never will be friends I am just working on this stupid useless project with you and then everything will go back to normal me the cool kid and you...well you being you I guess" she said turning around facing the door.

" What's your name anyway again nerd" she asked staying on the spot her body turned towards the door, not facing me.

" Joseph blue"  
"I am not hanging out with someone called Joseph blue" her hair swiveling sideways resting on her shoulder " I'm going to call you Joey" she said ,me nearly drooling loving the way my name just slides off her tongue gracefully. " Nice PJs" she whispered pointing her finger at me.

She drifted past me over to the large window to the fire exit, * A balcony with a ladder leading upstairs and ladder leading downstairs with a railing*  
"What a..are you d..d..doing" I asked turning towards her.

"My apartment right above yours" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. " You know for a geek you are pretty stupid" she giggled the sound filling the room.

With that she strutted out the window climbing up the ladder my eyes glued to her behind watching as the skinny jeans she was wearing showed off every curve every highlight...she was perfect...

The next day...

Lauren's p.o.v

As I lay in bed that morning I couldn't help my thoughts drifting off to the boy below me. The way his forehead wrinkled with worry and embarrassment whenever he stuttered,It was kinda cute I guess in a nerdy sort of way,The way Joey was looking at me last night, the way his eyes drifted down my body yet still listening intently to what I was saying. But i mean why would I want to go out with some smart ass type like him with his huge glasses that covered most of his face his clean uniform, straight ties perfectly tied shoe laces. I wasn't used to such attention I mean usually Joey's brother kyle was only after one thing a quickie he didn't care about girls feelings, my feelings he was a player. But Joey...Joey was different he cared about me he was sweet, He wasn't popular no one talked to him he was a loner he got bullied and picked on but why cant I get him out of my mind.

J&l j&l j&l

**Hi everyone eastend gal here**

**I hope you liked this chapter it might not be the best but this is what I come up with after a two hour journey home so yay**

**Any ideas welcome?**

**Remember I love reviews there like candy to me and candy makes me get hyper which makes me write faster so please review if you could spare some time thanks everyone ye have been amazing with all the reviews so far so review is you want your the best**

**Thanks:**

**Chow: Thanks for reviewing I'll try my hardest to update pinkie promise xx**

**Lolly: Gosh girl I'll have to call you lovely lolly girl you're so so nice thanks for everything see people like you make me want to write you're fantastic girl xx**

**Melainebabe: I know poor joey aww I wonder what's going to happen next I don't even know xx**

**Lyssa1999: thanks so much for reviewing truthfully I don't even know what's going to happen really Haha xx**

**Armanii96: Yes I agree but there's some more drama to come up but hopefully Lauren will thaw to joey he needs to break down those walls built up over the years so he can see the true Lauren**

**Chloe977: thanks for reviewing Ill try and update weekly but its a bit difficult right now**  
**Thanks for being so nice in your review xx**

**Bellarina and jauren lover: thanks for reviewing reviews really spur me on  
Hope you enjoy this yay no hard feelings girl xx**

**Maria: my lovely niece thanks for reviewing but for gods sake don't waste computer time reading this work hard girl and I know you're the one that drew a mustache on my face while I was mapping Haha caught you xx**

**J/l j/l j/l j/l**

**Hope ye enjoyed the little Laurens p.o.v requested by bajl see guys I promise if you put in ideas they will be used and the party idea a guest reviewed will be used as well pinkie promise**

**The characters Don't belong to me the plot line does so no using ideas please and thank you you're the best**

**Eatsned gal xx**

**Oh if you want to read some other amazballs stories check put my besties lovelove94s**  
**Fantastic fanfics**

**Love flames,back home a love that lasts a lifetime and many more even arrow fanfics guys lucky ye**

**Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Joey's p.o.v

Okay deep breath, fhew that kinda worked I thought as I spoke to myself in the mirror of the living now I'm checking my outfit for Lauren's project visit making sure my 'outfit' if you could call it that was wrinkle free and blemish free I had to be perfect...for read exactly 12:00 on my strap watch seeing as I was going to meet Lauren outside the apartment block I practically danced to the front I begin to exit the flat I noticed ky's boxers on the ground it seems Tinka and my urge brother have been getting it on as they say...disgusting...

I leaned against the wall trying to find a position that would make me look well...cool I guess  
Ky's womanizer personality did so not rub off on me. A few minutes later I saw the beautiful brunette that had been the star of my "fantasies" she looked so beautiful, the way she strutted towards me, WOAH WAIT A MINUTE TOWARDS ME okay breathe Joey breathe, breathe my brain told me for god sake brain I can't breath, Lauren Jones is heading towards me and your telling me to calm down and breathe, She looks particularly beautiful today dressed simply in white shorts with an oversized pale yellow top tucked in she has panda eyes but those are overshadowed by miles of beauty that could go on forever.

"Let's go quad eyes" She scowled taking my hand in hers and leading us up the stairs to her flat.I loved the way her hand that's so small fit perfectly in my much larger one see we are meant to be...the perfect fit.

She unlocked the door to her flat her hand still clutching mine tightly a warm feeling spreading around my body as she did so,I sat down on her black couch and took put my books out of my shoulder bag.

"So I don't understand this so help me" Lauren said as she had a look over the notes I wrote down in colour coded paper.

"Oh erm of course" I said straightening my glasses once more.

" what do you want to start with" I asked quietly watching as Lauren popped herself down next to me placing her tanned legs onto the glass table.

"So is ky really your brother?" Asked Lauren raising an eyebrow.

"Sadly yes" I answered with a sigh it always comes back to kyle I thought.

"How I means he's freaking hot and you're well you're not" She spoke a brash edge to her voice.

A pang of hurt passed through me almost bringing tears to my eyes

"Look let's just get on with this okay" I whispered refusing to look Lauren in the eye ignoring the flash of hurt that passed through her face as I moved away from her to the side of the couch immediately missing the warmth.

JxL JxL JxL JxL

Half an hour later I felt like I had made no progress in the project Lauren was barely focusing leaving me with all the first she was all into it but when I asked her to read a paragraph about the liver so I could take it down she became all defensive and I finally saw she just didn't want to learn. In the end I just felt like giving up...  
I sighed and place down the book on the table making a bit of a bang which made Lauren jump, her looking up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay Lauren that's it why aren't you trying I mean I have been trying to help you with the project but I'm doing all the work" I said smiling at her sympathetically.

"You won't understand"She murmured looking down at the ground.

"Try me Lauren I can fix whatever it is" I tried.

"You can't fix it smart ass" She growled me recoiling slightly at the venomous edge.

"Fix what" I responded softly.

"Dyslexia" She said before jumping up off the couch and running out the front door.I know I should have gone after her straight away but, I didn't I was frozen to the spot Lauren my beautiful perfect Lauren had dyslexia but it doesn't matter she's still perfect to me I thought before sprinting put of the apartment accidentally leaving the door only sounds was the sound of my heart thumping powerfully and my footsteps sounding with every step I took yet what what was that...silence...wait there it goes again there were sniffles being heard from the front of the I walked out and there she was her head buried in her lap.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, why didn't you tell me" I asked softly walking towards her sitting down next to her on the steps.

"Because I didn't want you to know, I didn't want anyone to know" She said her voice breaking.  
"From the days I have known you actually talked to you... I would never have known you had dyslexia" I said speaking form the heart.

"Why didn't you tell anyone" I asked fighting the urges to wrap my arms around her.

"I was too embarrassed" she whispered  
"Dyslexia is nothing to be embarrassed about" I comforted.

"How would you know" She shouted. " everyday I wake up terrified I might be asked to read something...I see letters and they all seem like alphabet soup you say left I go right you write p I write q and then I think, What am I thinking I'll never be as good as any of the other students" She whispered before bursting into tears her head laid onto my lap her sobs wracking through her frail tiny body. I laid my head onto her back whispering soothing words in her ear stroking my hand through her hair the other hand lifting her up onto my lap.

"Eh stop, Lo stop" I said lifting her chin up making her look into my eyes.

"You know what dyslexia says about you..."I asked "That your twice as brave as the others"

"Really" She asked sniffling.

"Yes Lo" I said smiling brightly at her tucking her hair being my ear.

"What did you just call me" She asked breathing deeply.

"L..L..L..Lo" I answered averting my gaze.

"I like it" She said smiling before closing her eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Ssh everything's okay everything's okay now"

JxL JxL JxL JxL JxL

**Whew this was a long chapter****,****We see ****J****oey has found out Laurens secret dysle****x****ia will be the storyline for a while as well all want to see more cuddly bits****.****We see Lauren accept ****J****oey****'****s comfort in this chapter but will she go back to being cold in the next chapter your choice?**

**What did y****ou**** think of this chapter I hope you liked it****.**

**R****&****R please because I just love reviews they are like cuppa teas with sugar sweet Haha**** ,****Any ideas would really help guys thanks xx**

**Ch 5 spoilers: She pulled away from my hold almost like she was disgusted by my touch****,****I looked down at the sleeping figure in my arms brushing her hair away from her face**

**Find out more real soon teehee xx**

**Thanks:**

**Guest: Of course I'll use your idea just wondering how to put it in but the party idea is**

**absolutely**** amazing****,**** people like you really inspire me thanks so much you'll get the credit by the way xx**

**Lyssa1999: thanks so much for reviewing****,**** yes I know she is kinda falling for him hope you like this chapter xx**

**Chloem93: hope you enjoyed this chapter thanks for reviewing by the way tell me what you think or any ideas?**

**Lolly: lovely lolly how sweet can you get girl thanks for being so inspiring you're so sweet yourself amazing reviewer you PS you'll get a mention at the end girl xx**

**Armanii96: teehee you****'****ll see the connection in upcoming chapter I am eastend girl and I am totes random Haha xx**

**Sarahlouise90: the wait will be worth it trust me more cut****e and ****cuddly moments more fights and arguments I'm totally random eh I just wrote this without thinking writin****g we**** go along****,**** strange I know but I hope you like it keep R****&****R****ing**** your the best xx**

**Abbey: aww thanks girl I'm glad you're loving this you're so sweet xx**

**Melainebabe: thanks for your lovely review again people like you make me want to write you'll get a mention at the end defin****i****t****e****ly **** :)**

**Chloe977: Haha thanks for R****&****R your too kind girl hope you like the drama yay xx**

**Shout outs:**

**For the lovely lolly for always being so nice an****d**** kind in all her reviews and for being so inspirational round of applause guys**

**And of course the very sweet melainebabe for her kind review thanks girl your the absolute best xx**

**And the lovely guest as well you're way too sweet your amazing  
And of course I'll use your amazing idea bit angry at myself I should have thought of that any other amazing ideas of yours would be lovely girl xx**

**From eastend gal**  
**Love ye all**

**R****&****R please and thank you xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**

**Hey guys i just wanted to write a quick message at the end of this chapter, well first of all how amazing is this story ? now i have had this chapter for a few days and I'm really sorry i haven't posted this sooner but I'm moving house soon so i am busy packing and sorting through things a lot :) Oh and I'm also going to be posting the next chapter of Hate to love today i just need to go through it once more xxx (Loveloev 94)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Part 1

Joey's p.o.v

Lauren was now sitting aside me, her body heat radiating against me. Her sobs had died down she was now just sniffling

"You...you won't tell anyone will you" She murmured "as if you have anyone to tell though"She scoffed loudly.  
"No..no of course I would not I mean I will not I mean..." I stuttered.

"I got it...thanks though" Then got up from the steps and brushed the dust off her outfit and holding her hand out to me,Taking it gratefully I got up

"Are you going to Justin's party ,Joey" She asked looking up at me through her eyelashes.  
"Er...erm...its a school night" Really I struggled to come up with an excuse.

" Pfft what am I saying of course YOU wouldn't be invited, hah"

And just like that the walls I had broken down had been built back up again 2x as stronger and Wow her words hurt.

My head dropped to the floor and my eyes filled up with tears,Lauren seemed to have noticed my sadness and it was only then as she brushed her thumb over my knuckles I realized that we were still holding hands.  
"I mean... there must be a plus one on the invite eh so you can come with me"

A blush formed on my cheeks and I felt like I was flying...

Out of a hundred something boys in our school for Lauren to invite and I mean all of these boys *and girls* she chose me ,Me Joseph Blue a geeky, socially awkward, hormonal teenager who still had to grow into his feet... thanks sudden growth spurt...damn you puberty.  
"Great I'll see you at Justin's its the flat 6 doors down from mine just go up the fire shoot at 11 okay but be quiet my brothers asleep but my moms at work till 5"

I smiled at Lauren almost getting lost in her eyes and then i turned on my heel and ran upstairs.

Jxl jxl jxl jxl jxl

Joeys p.o.v

The digital clock read 9:05 and I was waiting on my bed in a black dressing gown.  
"Joseph sweetheart are you okay" Mum asked barging into the room.

"Mum have you ever heard of knocking I snapped afraid she would see I wasn't wearing my PJs but a t shirt and jeans"  
"Well I didn't think I would need an excuse to see my little chipmunk cheeks" She cooed taking my cheeks between her thumb and first finger and pinching them.  
"Mum don't call me that" I groaned  
"Well just so you know me and your father" She started.

"Your father and I" I corrected  
"Your father and I" Mum said through gritted teeth. " Are going for our hospital shift you know Marie Curran is having her first baby"

" Mum I don't DON'T need that image in my head"

"Okay chipmunk cheeks see you then" Mum said.

" Don't call me that" I screamed silently.

Jxl jxl jxl jxl

It was now 10:46 being a few minutes early wouldn't hurt anyone,Carefully while holding tightly to the safety rail I climbed up the fire ladder on the balcony, Opening up the window closest to me which was I think Laurens room , my feet landed down onto the soft white carpet. Then beautiful voice filled my ears

I couldn't make the words out at first but they seemed to be coming from a white door at the other side of the room

'Make me feel mighty real make me feel mighty real'

I laughed silently to myself I haven't heard that song since forever.

The sound of running water was mixed in with the singing and I felt myself sort of dancing along to the beautiful voice

But...shush...listen. Oh no the water has stopped and at the corner of my eye I saw the door handle opening

Usually every other person would move out of the way quickly me... no I was frozen to the spot!

In walked Lauren In just a towel.

"Oh, Hey Joey I'm nearly ready" She seemed so calm about this like she was used to being seen in just a towel.

" Uh... Uh, Hi uh Lauren" Was my response while nervously scratching the back of my head.

I watched Lauren as she brushed her hair in the mirror our eyes locked and she smirked slightly at me fire in her eyes.

Tonight was going to be fun cause all my life I've been good but now I'm thinking what the hell.

Jxl jxl jxl jxl

**A.n**

**Hiya my lovely lovely readers so its been ages since I last updated but my internet was cut off so as a treat I wrote pit Ch 5 twice as long and part 2 will be here soon**

**What will happen at the party your guess is as good as mine because I'm that kind of author that writes chapters as I go along teehee**

**Now everyone just as a little game to see if people read notes at the end**  
**Can anyone find the little snippet of a song there name the artist and song and you will be rewarded with a mystery prize ooh intriguing**

**Tell me what did you think of the chapter was it alright maybe a bit rushed hmm?**  
**What did you like best? What would you like to happen? I just love hearing from reviewers**

**So anyway how's the holidays?**

**Thanks:**

**EastEnders shadow hunter:Thanks so so much for being the first reviewer of the chapter and the first reader you're amazing and thanks for such a nice and positive review if you ever want to I would love to hear what its like as I really want to know what goes on through Laurens mind in this story and try and show it through the screen hope you enjoyed this chapter xx**

**Chloem93:Thanks for reviewing great guess girl you are actually pretty close on what happened except Lauren is warming to joey more and more and thanks for being so lovely in your review its really helps me a lot to have such kind reviewers xx**

**SarahLouise90: Haha you may be right girl but just saying there's more drama to come eep a bit nervous I am at saying that thanks for taking time to review it means a lot xx**

**Melainebabe: Ooh I hate when my account messes up it usually happens when I have to log in urgh but I hope your account goes back to normal soon thanks for your lovely review your too kind I hope you enjoyed this chapter xx**

**Chloe977:Aww yeah I will make sure there is some cute moments ahead thanks for your review I would say everyone loves this Lauren Haha argh come back David Witt's please hope you enjoyed this and again thanks for such a nice review xx**

**Lolly:Aww hi lovely lolly your just so so sweet it brightens my day when I read your reviews you just are one of those people that make me smile your just so nice and kind and words cannot describe you you're amazing girl and I hope you liked this chapter you really soured me on with your beautiful reviews thank you girl xx**

**Nw07:Aww thank you I decided there were too many alike storylines so a bit of a twist wouldn't hurt and I'm taking about the story not my finger because that kind of twist hurts xx**

**Lyssa1999: Thanks for reviewing girl I hope you liked this chapter and there will be more to come I promise xx**

**Guest:Aww well you look out for a huge mention at the end of the next chapter there will be surprises I promise wow I love your brain...I sound like a so bie don't I...but thanks so much for the idea and thanks for being so lovely and polite in the updating it helps so much to not be pressured you are amazing I would love to hear more ideas from you and I hope part 2 is up to your standards I really do thanks so much for reviewing your the best xx**

**Natalie: Again I just love your name hope you liked this chapter part thanks so much for being so polite and nice in your review your the best girl xx**

**BellarinaAndJaurenLover: I'll try my hardest to update I promise thanks so much for reviewing though your the best xx**

**Okay guys don't forget the little game for the lyrics hope you enjoyed this**  
**Eastend gal xx**

**hey Everyone Lovelove 94 here : I'm sorry its been a while since i have updated but if you read my profile all will be explained and i will get better soon with updating i promise xxxx**


End file.
